


Budding Friendship and Growing Gems

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Amethyst visits the barn to ask Lapis a very important question. "Wanna get something to eat?"A stuffing and weight gain story featuring my favorite cool gems after bouncing ideas with a friend. Tagged to imply platonic, but you wouldn't be wrong to view it as shipping as I quite like the pairing myself.
Relationships: Amethyst & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Budding Friendship and Growing Gems

A loud sigh filled the barn and Lapis knew that she was obligated to put her book down and acknowledge her guest. The purple gem was lying face down, clearly bored. It was initially irritating when Amethyst came to visit, but Lapis felt it wouldn't be fair to Peridot if she couldn't spend time with her friend. 

Then Amethyst started showing up just to see her and from what Lapis could tell, this was one of those days. "What do want?" The speed in which Amethyst got up would have given Lapis whiplash if it wasn't for the fact that she was used to the quartz by this point.

Her bright smile was getting less obnoxious the more Lapis endured it. "Since ya asked Lappy ol' pal, ya wanna get a bite to eat?" Lapis was a bit confused. She knew about eating from her books, but didn't really get the point. Humans needed to, as Pearl always made sure brought something when he'd stay the night, but last she checked she wasn't human.

"Why? It's not like we need to." Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Cause it's fun. Duh." Lapis took a moment to think. While the Crystal Gems certainly trusted her since they had no problem letting Steven visit, Amethyst was the only one besides Peridot to make an effort to be a good part of her life. She didn't have the excuse of being a cinnamon roll like Steven nor was she a guilt filled roommate. 

"Okay. I guess that I can give this a shot." Amethyst whooped with joy and dragged Lapis out of her chair. "First stop Fish Stew Pizza!!"

It wasn't a long trek. Just a quick, though a bit awkward warp to the temple, Pearl apparently liked the 80's more than she'd care to admit, and into town they went. Once they got to Fish Stew Pizza, Lapis was a bit confused that instead of heading in the front, Amethyst led her to the back.

After the quartz gave the back door a firm knock, Kiki answered with a happy smile. "About time you got here. We were worried that the scraps would have to be pitched." Amethyst laughed before gestering to Lapis. "Just needed to get my friend. We're hanging out today." Lapis would have said something snappy, but she was genuinely happy to hear Amethyst refer to her as a friend. 

After a few more pleasantries, Amethyst and Lapis were handed a few boxes of what the latter assumed was pizza. It seemed reasonable that they would then find a spot to sit down and enjoy. As Lapis knew all to well, quartzes weren't always reasonable. 

Instead they knocked on the back of the Fry Shack, Weiner in Hand and eventually the Big Doughnut before returning to the temple with their spoils. Lapis had stopped expecting Amethyst to do anything she would do and just let the purple gem take the lead. This is why she had no qualms about following Amethyst to her room instead of warping back to the barn. It just felt right.

Once inside, Amethyst cleaned off a table next to a big couch and the food was safely deposited. Lapis felt that know was a good time to ask a question that was bothering her. "Aren't we supposed to exchange paper for this?" Amethyst let out an amused laugh. "You mean money? Nah. This is all the leftover food. It used to be thrown out and go to waste, but Greg convinced everyone to just let me have it. Good for the planet, his wallet and our stomachs."

With that she opened the first pizza box and handed a slice to Lapis, eyes shining with joy and hope. Lapis knew that it had become too late to back out a long time ago and hesitantly took her first bite. Eyes widened in sheer surprise at how wonderful it made her feel. Before Amethyst could ask if she was okay, Lapis tore back into the slice.

Amethyst just laughed with joy. She gained an eating buddy. One that was already reaching for a second slice before she had had her first. "I am not falling behind a newbie." 

After a third slice topped with fry bits and relish via a suggestion from Amethyst, Lapis felt an odd pain in her stomach, but when she opened her mouth to inquire about it a loud and unexpected sound escaped. "Uurrpp!" The quartz giggled in response. "Nice one Lappy! My turn!" At that Amethyst released a similar, but louder noise that seemed to shake the couch. 

It would only be later that Lapis learned the word burp as for now all she cared about was that the pain could be relieved and could could continue eating. Eventually both began to slow down. Amethyst's shirt had rolled up a bit and Lapis felt the need to pull her skirt down a bit. Despite her slight discomfort, the blue gem had to admit that she had a good time. 

Such a good time that she didn't feel at all concerned about falling asleep where she sat instead of making her way back to the barn. Peridot could handle cows on her own anyways.

\--------------------  
It was a pleasant sleep. Perhaps the best that Lapis has had in her entire existence. When she gently awoke to a slight rumble in her stomach, Lapis felt it right to give credit to her newfound hobby and the still snoring gem that introduced her to a new hobby.

\---------------------

It became a weekly event. Amethyst would meet Lapis at the barn then they'd venture to the various food joints to acquire the leftovers before retiring to Amethyst's room for feasting and friendly banter. This is were they happen to be now.

"Uuurrrpp!! You're crazy Ame! Gravy is way better than Ranch on fries." Amethyst scoffed in response to Lapis's brazen remark. "I think your top is getting to tight for your brain Lap. Now pass the relish."

Amethyst's remark about Lapis's top was true. As both gems continued to meet up to eat, subtle changes had begun to occur. Breasts stretched their tops, revealing more and more cleavage. Bellies that became more and more pronounced as if they sought to eventually bury widening hips. It wasn't much yet, but both were certainly gaining and enjoying every single new pound. 

At first those around them showed concern, especially when Amethyst ripped her leggings when trying to reach a dropped doughnut, but that was dispelled after it became clear that the weight was a welcome consequence to an equally growing friendship. Both were happier. Lapis laughed and smiled more while Amethyst was certainly less prone to her off days. It seemed only right to let them continue.

And continue they did.

\-------------------------

Jenny already had the food ready when Pearl arrived to pick it up. It was supposed to be Peridot's turn, but she was busy trying to get her garden going since they were going to need a more stable food supply. "At least they're happy." Pearl muttered to herself.

Happy they indeed were. Massive as well. Amethyst had grown from a short, chubby gem to a short gem with a lardy belly that covered her toes, a rear that sat her at least a foot higher when its width wasn't crushing coaches and breasts that would make all envious.

Lapis sat across the room from her, in a similar state. Predominantly more pear shaped though. Her hips had long since eclipsed the couch she once sat upon, her stomach oozing across her lap while large, though proportionally smaller than her companion's, breast rested upon the wondrous blue mass. 

Both fat, happy and, as per usual between stuffing sessions, engaged in a friendly debate over favorite food combinations. Need to pass the time until Pearl returns after all.


End file.
